


Snowman

by Bittersweet



Series: December Prompts [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Jonny gets a glimpse of the future; he and Patrick build a snowman.





	Snowman

Jonny woke up to the sound of giggling from outside his window. He groaned and rolled over, reaching for his phone to see what time it was. He frowned as he realized there was an actual alarm clock on the bedside table, the big red letters informing him that it was shortly after nine. He sat up and looked around. The room was unfamiliar though a lot of the stuff in it was his and Patrick’s; the furniture wasn’t his or Patrick’s but it was something that he could see himself buying and the brightly coloured fabrics screamed Patrick.

He stood up and grabbed some clothes from the dresser. He peeked out the window once he was dressed but couldn’t see anything past the frost covered branches of a large tree. He shook his head and headed out into the hall. There were stairs not far away and he went down them. It came as a shock, as he walked through the big old house, that he did know where he was. This was the house that he and Patrick had bought a few weeks ago. It had needed a lot of work and they hadn’t been able to move in right away but this, he looked around in amazement, looked like they had been living here for years.

“Pat?” he called. There was no answer but he could smell coffee and he followed it into a comfortable kitchen. There were crayon drawings taped to the fridge. A tall dark haired stick figure, a shorter blonde one, and two small stick figures featured prominently in most of them. He could hear voices again and he walked over to the patio doors, pushing them open and stepping outside. He immediately wished he’d put on shoes as the deck had been shovelled but was still covered in frost and was cold against his feet.

He forgot about that when he saw the scene in front of him.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Patrick called from where he and two small children were building a snowman. Jonny guessed the boy was five or six, the girl probably no more than three. “You’d better grab a coat if you want to help us finish this guy.”

Jonny took a step forward then everything went black and he was hit with the uncomfortable feeling of falling. He gasped and opened his eyes.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Patrick said grinning from the other side of the bed.

“What time is it?” Jonny asked over a yawn.

“A little after nine.” Patrick set the book he had been reading down and curled up close to Jonny. “Good dream?”

Jonny smiled. “Yeah. Hey we should go out to the house today, I feel like building a snowman.”

Patrick looked up at him and laughed. “Okay,” he agreed. “But you realize that does mean we have to get out of this bed at some point?”

“Rats,” Jonny said grinning. “I knew there had to be a catch.” He got to his feet and pulled Patrick up with him.


End file.
